No hay días malos
by Insaneslasher
Summary: Sam/Dean. Dean haría lo que fuera porque su hermano no se marchara. Lo que fuera.


La arcada le llega cuando Sam lo abraza, estrechándole contra su cuerpo.

Las cosas han ido bien esa noche. Cinco días de investigar la historia del pueblo y releer los libros de Bobby han dado su fruto, y la quimera que había estado diezmando la población de Sumervalley yace muerta frente a sus pies.

Sam lo mira con una de esas sonrisas radiantes suyas, y Dean se tensa imperceptiblemente. Su hermano pequeño da un paso en su dirección, otro, y justo en el momento en el que Sam rodea su cintura con un brazo y su hombro con el otro Dean tiene una oleada de nausea.

Los labios de Sam posándose en los suyos tan sólo la empeoran.

Todo empieza cuando Sam logra romper el trato que Dean hizo con el demonio. O quizá empieza mucho antes, cuando Dean fue a Stanford rogándole que le ayudara a encontrar a John, o cuando Dean hizo lo que fuera que provocó que Sam lo deseará, o cuando Sam se convirtió en lo más necesario para Dean.

Pero Dean se ha cansado de preguntarse qué debería haber cambiado, qué debería haber hecho de otra forma. No sirve de nada.

Así que para él todo empieza cuando Sam salva su alma.

-

Dientes contra su cuello, una lengua trazando su yugular. Piensa en vampiros, en vulnerabilidad. iDemasiado cerca./i

Sam sube la cabeza y vuelve juntar sus bocas, lame su paladar y Dean se pregunta por qué sigue sin notar el sabor a hiel y ácido en su garganta.

Manos trazan su espalda y le levantan la camiseta, se la quitan.

Sam está hablando, como no. Le susurra que lleva demasiada ropa, que no puede dejar de llevar demasiada ropa. Dean sabe lo que viene ahora, así que piensa en mujeres rubias de pechos grandes y expresiones complacientes e intenta no darse cuenta de lo que están haciendo. Sam le desabrocha el pantalón y, como cada vez, Dean piensa "¡Para! ¡No!". Y, como cada vez, permanece en silencio. Sam se arrodilla frente a él. Le baja la bragueta. Pensar en mujeres ha funcionado un poco.

-Dean...-susurra Sam, voz llena de fascinación y amor, y Dean desea golpearse.

-

El problema era que Sam no quería esta vida y que Dean no podía vivir otra. El problema era que Dean no sabía vivir solo. El problema era que, con el trato roto, Sam no tenía ninguna razón para no irse. El problema era que Dean encontró la forma de hacer que a Sam le mereciera la pena quedarse.

El problema era que, incluso si esto lo mataba, Dean seguía prefiriéndolo a perder a la única familia que le quedaba.

-

Tendrían que darle un puto Oscar, se dice mientras gime en el tono adecuado, acaricia el cabello de su hermano de la manera adecuada y mueve las caderas de la forma adecuada. Tendrían que darle un puto Oscar porque Sam lo conoce demasiado, y porque Dean sólo siente rabia y desesperación y asco, y porque pese a todo logra mantener la polla dura.

Dean Winchester. Oscar al mejor engañando a su hermano.

-

Después de salvar su alma, Sam pasa varias semanas siguiéndolo con pinta de no creérselo del todo. Y luego pasa varias semanas más con él, y menciona un par de veces Stanford y California y algunos planes a medio formular sobre como conseguirse una vida normal.

Dean empieza a notar cosas a la segunda semana de esto. Miradas furtivas. Sonrojos que no vienen a cuento. Dean sospecha que llevan mucho más tiempo ocurriendo de lo que ninguno de los dos imagina. Simplemente no se había fijado hasta ahora. Le lleva tres semanas más comprender su significado, y toma su decisión cuando Sam menciona un contacto que podría darle una identidad nueva por muy poco dinero.

Dean suelta su primera declaración falsa entonces.

Follan en un cuartucho de motel, y Sam le dice "te quiero, te quiero, te quiero" todo el tiempo. Dean repite las palabras como un loro y se odia a sí mismo.

-

Esta vez es Dean el que tiene los talones clavados en la pelvis de su hermano. Duele, duele como cada vez porque Dean es incapaz de relajarse, es incapaz de dejar que esto ocurra. No importa, es preferible a la alternativa, porque Dean no tiene que moverse mucho cuando Sam es quien lo hace, y si permanece pasivo le parece que tiene algo menos de culpa.

Sam le susurra secretos que Dean preferiría no oír al oído. Dean asiente, sí, sí, eso está muy bien. Intenta olvidarlo todo en el mismo instante en el que lo escucha, pero no puede. Todo se le queda marcado en la piel: sus palabras, sus besos, su saliva, su semen. Una capa permanente de suciedad cubriendo su piel y sus entrañas, acumulándose hasta que Dean deja de saber donde acaba la mierda y donde empieza él.

-

Dean piensa mucho, estos días. Piensa en tener que besar a su hermano para que no lo abandone, piensa en tener que hacer mucho más que eso con Sammy. Piensa que tendrá que seguir con esto mañana, y mañana, y mañana. Piensa que está condenándolos a ambos sólo porque no puede estar solo. Piensa en el frío del cañón de su pistola contra su boca.

Piensa, y se pregunta si, al fin y al cabo, el infierno no será justamente esto.

Fin


End file.
